joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
FURY (Sinverse)
''FURY is a contradiction. All it can feel is pure, unadulterated HATE. '' ''However, there is something much more horrific about this hatred. It's focused. It hates only one specific group of entities: The Spectral Destroyers. And it is just as feared by them as much as it hates them, simply because it will not give up. EVER. It completely ignores everything else in its crusade to wipe the other Spectral Destroyers from existence, as well as anything related to them. '' This is an Urban Legend of many that is feared, and is the Spectral Nemesis, it is one of the strongest, God-Like Entities on the Sinverse, being comparable to that of Bill Cipher with the full power of Weirdmaggedon. Although it has the same personality as HOSTLESS and mostly smiliar to HOSTLESS, they share many differences in so many ways. One of the biggest Differences about them is HOSTLESS wants to rule everything, all of Everything, the entire Outer-Void and all of beyond Azathoth anf Yog-Sothoth, and FURY is completely determined and focused of killing off the Urban-Mythic-Legend Group of the Spectral Destroyers, whos has own Realms that rule the Outer-Void. It hates the Destroyers as much as anybody else, but nobody understands, why? It hates the Destroyers as much as how much it fears the Destroyers. Mortals from all Dimensions read the Libary which is an Infinite-Dimensional Realm of Knowledge itself, Seriously a few Mortals have only found so much Information about the Destroyers and FURY but the Mid-Gods never told them and the Mortals have feared it since. Nobody has understand its Origin or where it come from, only that of the Outer-Gods understand. It is part of the Spectral Nemesis, the horrors more mysterious and they are way more older than the Spectral Destroyers themselves, the Spectral Nemesis is called as they are mysterious entities that has no origin point, only that of Azathoth, The Grand Spectrum and Yog-Sothoth are the true Gods that truly understand their Origin and can destroy them with a mere thought, they also transcends them by an Infinitely Infinite amount. THE EVIL ITSELF, Bill Cipher (Weirdmageddon) and HOSTLESS are that of the Nemesis themselves. Powers and Stats Tier: 1-A Name: FURY ''' '''Origin: Sinverse Gender: Genderless Age: Irrelevant '''(Transcended Time.) '''Classification: Edritch Horrors, Demons, Devils Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Abstract Existence, Void Manipulation, Nigh-Omniscience, Non-Corporeality, Soul Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Corruption, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Acausality, etc. Attack Potency: Outerverse Level '''(It is at the same level as the entire combined Transcendent Myths of Deadly Curse and Horrors of '''Crimson Khorne, HДΓΞ, The Emerald Emperor and Omni-Giygas 'whos Mortals feared and even the Mid-Gods feared about the ethnic group of True Terror and has realms that Transcends, Infinite-Dimensional Structures by the Mid-Gods such as the Dream World.) '''Outerverse Level '(At least comparable to 'HOSTLESS '''of that who controls the '''Novaverse, '''a Dark, Transcendent Outerversal Structure which, HOSTLESS can bend the rules and laws within it, not to a full extent, unlike '''HOSTLESS, '''it truly has the most HATE of the destroyers while HOSTLESS cares as to being the top of the food chain.) 'Speed: Irrelevant '(Transcended Infinite-Dimensional Structures and is on the same level of the Destroyers of whose eldritch Realms of Terror and Horrors that are Outerversal Structures, exists beyond all Spatial and Temporal Dimensions such as the Dream World and the Libary.) 'Lifting Strength: Irrelevant ' 'Striking Strength: Outerverse Level Durability: Outerverse Level '(It is stated to be equal to the Destroyers, that who were thought to be mere invincible Gods who were thought to be almost impossible to Slaughter and cannot ever be unsurmountable and taken by the hands of Mortals, it is truly a Dark Demon and Eldritch Horror and the Outer-Gods such as Yog-Sothoth and Azathoth are said the ones who can truly stop him, but many Mortals never knew of HOSTLESS and others. They cannot be harmed conceptually.) '''Stamina: Limitless '(It is beyond the mere concept of Stamina, its seens it as a concept as it doesn't rely on it really.) 'Range: Irrelevant '(Across the Outerverse, the Destroyers seen it as a mysterious threat.) 'Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient '(Has understand the Spectral Destroyer's existences for so long ever since their origin, it is truly older than the Destroyers, it is truly beyond all Knowledge of the Libary that can handle, it is the one of the Dark-Outer-Gods with is claimed to be highly Intelligent entities, it has psychological and views all Outer Void and has Transcended Infinite-Dimensional Structures, it Observes all aspects of the Outer Dimensionless Void and understands The Spectral Destroyers more than Reality that has existed, it had a purpose of why it existed in the first place, it hates them but nobody knows why.) '''Weaknesses: The Spectral Destroyers are a Serious Threat to its existence Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Sinverse Category:Tier 1 Category:Uselessnoob245's Profile